


A Career!

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: IgNoct, Ignis helps Noct with stuff, M/M, Yes this is part of that au I love, rich businessman and young lover~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: Noctis is always bored when Ignis is off at work, so he researches career opportunities for himself. And when he finds the perfect one, Ignis is immediately on board when he finds out.Just some lovely fluff and love man.





	A Career!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Ignis is like 38 while Noctis is 26. I do hope you guys enjoy this, please let me know what you think! 
> 
> And if you like this au, I totally do as well! I'm currently working on another one-shot for this haha--

Noctis has the perfect future set for him. He married a gorgeous rich man who he practically loves with every fiber of his being. He had just finished college and is able to have a stable life, all thanks to his husband Ignis. But he felt bad about Ignis paying off his student loans and everything else, so he wanted to at least help clean their house spotless. There’s just one problem to that though, Ignis hired housemaids- frickin housemaids when he’s gone! So Noctis may never be able to give Ignis a pleasant surprise when he’s home. 

 

And since he has nothing to do when Ignis is at work, he found himself scrolling through a career list on one of Ignis’ computers, wanting to find something he could take interest in instead of always being that useless housewife who depends on Ignis for everything.  

 

“Evening lov- what are you doing?” Hearing his husband so suddenly nearly caused Noctis to jump out of his seat in surprise.

 

“O-oh hey Ignis, how was your day?”

 

“It was-” He set his case beside the desk and leaned over Noctis’ shoulder, “-Fine. I suppose. Why are you looking up nearby schools?” 

 

Noctis tilted his head up to look at Ignis, “Well.. I think I want to be a teacher at an elementary school. You know, working with little kids.” 

 

“Ah, you always striked me to be the type who always disliked children. But I am glad you want to work with kids, hopefully we may have our own one day~” He kissed the side of Noctis’ head, smiling when Noctis buried his face with his hands. He then stood up from the chair after a couple of moments and turned to face Ignis, pulling him by his shirt. Getting the gesture, Ignis leaned down and their lips met. He wrapped an arm around Noctis and lifted him up, setting him on the desk. “I can hook you up for a position.” 

 

Noctis wrapped his arms around Ignis’ neck and widened his eyes, “Really? You’d do that?”

 

“How could I not? Making you happy is one of my top priorities.”   
  


“T-top? Ignis, you shouldn’t make me a top priority! Besides,you already make me happy.” He huffed at how stressed Ignis must be from always wanting to see him pleased, Gods he must be exhausted. How is he not sick of him yet? 

 

“Perhaps I worded that wrong, what I meant is-” Ignis raised a finger to underneath Noctis’ chin and tilted his head upwards, “-I love you more than you could ever imagine my dear. You always brighten my day no matter how it went. And if I have a rough day, you beautiful smile.. Never fails to drive away the negativity.”

 

“You- I..” Noctis felt embarrassed by the things his lover said, he’s not just saying that is he? He gently pushed on his chest and turned his head away, “You’re so cheesy!” 

 

“Cheesy? How was that cheesy?” Noctis leaned his face towards Ignis’ neck, hiding it. Ignis rubs his back and set his chin on the top of Noctis’ head. “Now.. do you want in or not?”


End file.
